Pretty Little Vampires
by jadiexox
Summary: I had to write a fan fiction for English class and I decided to post it. It's a PLL and TVD crossover. When the liars, are on a A hunt and end up in Mystic Falls. Based in season 2, for both shows. It's not really about any ships because it was for class but Stefan and Elena are together and very mild, Spencer/Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Little Vampires **

_All rights go to Sara Shepard and L.J Smith. _

_I do not own any of the characters and worlds. _

**Chapter 1: Arriving in Mystic Falls. **

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily piled into Emily's car. It was Spencer's idea to go on this "hunting down A" trip

to Brook Haven. The girls had found a lead on Ali's whereabouts the day before she "disappeared" and decided to go and check it out.

"Remind me why I'm here and not in a air conditioned mall." Hanna moaned about the blaring heat, from the backseat.

Spencer rolled her eyes,"We haven't even started the car and you're already complaining!" Emily just laughed and started the car and drove off.

The girls had pulled up in a gas station, Emily filled up the car and the rest of the girls went inside to go get food and drinks. Aria and Spencer made a beeline for the chips and sweets aisle while Hanna had gone to the bathroom too touch up her make-up. Satisfied with their chips and drinks, Aria and Spencer went to the counter, where Emily was already paying for the gas.

After it was all paid Aria asked, "Could you please tell us which was is it to Brook Haven?"

"Brook Haven?" The cashier asked, surprised. The girls nodded.

"That's nowhere near here." She said and the girls faces darkened with worry.

"What? Are you sure? I was following the directions correctly." Spencer said pulling out her phone which had been open on the map application and passed it to the cashier.

"You took a wrong turn here." The cashier said loosing her interest and handed Spencer her phone back and the girls sighed and headed back to the car.

"Great going Spence." Hanna sarcastically said as she got into the car with the others.

"It wasn't Spencer's fault, Hanna." Emily sighed as she tried her best to avoid the fight she sensed was coming and stared the car.

"It is! She's the one who made us go to stupid Brook Haven and now she's got us in the middle of nowhere!" Hanna exclaimed.

"So finding out what happened to Ali is stupid Hanna? I'm sorry that finding out what happened to our best friend is so boring, we all know that'd you rather be making out with Caleb, oh that's right you broke up!" Spencer spat out.

"Okay! That's enough! It's going to get dark soon, so instead of fighting let's go into the next town and stay in a motel for the night." Aria suggested looking up from the book Ezra her boyfriend had gotten her.

"With what money?" Hanna pointed out and Aria sighed and returned to her book.

"Aria's right has to be a town not far away let's just keep going until we find one." Emily said and the girls nodded yes.

"'Welcome to Mystic Falls'." Hanna read out the sign, "What kinda of town is called Mystic Falls? It sounds creepy."

"No more creepier than Rosewood." Spencer laughed.

"Rosewood sounds pretty not creepy." Hanna laughed also as they got out of the car.

"Yeah until you'll find all the creeps in there that like torment you everyday." Aria spoke, referencing to A.

"Yeah, where is our friend? We haven't heard from it in a while." Spencer said as the girls looked around at where they had stopped there cars.

"You act like it's a bad thing. Anyway, what do we do now?" Emily asked.

"Let's just head in here, the Mystic Grill." Aria suggested and the girls agreed and entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dinner Date. **

Elena and Stefan sat in the brown leather booth at the Mystic Grill. They were on some sort of a 'date', well as much as a date could be when Stefan's brother Damon, who was clearly in love with Elena sat only 10 feet away at the bar, drinking his troubles away.

"What can I get you?" Matt, Elena's friend asked. He was a waiter at the Mystic Grill.

"Uh I'll have the chicken salad please." Stefan said handing over the menu.

"I'll have a beef burger meal." Elena said as she sipped her strawberry soda.

"I'm really glad we're doing this, Elena." Stefan murmured quietly after Matt had left with their orders. He reached for her hand but she looked away towards the door.

"Elena?" Stefan asked trying to grab Elena's attention.

"Oh sorry but looked who just walked through the door. I don't recognise them." Elena said confused.

"You don't have too know everyone in the town Elena." He laughed.

"Yeah. Should I go say hi?" Elena asked.

"Just leave it Elena." Stefan said, growing slightly frustrated that Elena's attention was somewhere else.

"Okay, it looks like there heading over to Damon." She said. Elena had dropped the thought of going up to speak to the strangers.

"Yeah, poor them. They'll probably become his next meal." Stefan said casually. Elena cringed inside at the reminder that her boyfriend and his brother were vampires. It's not like she has a problem with it, she loves Stefan and Damon's her friend but even though Stefan is a "vegetarian" in sorts, only drinking animal blood. Damon is full vampire, and she doesn't like when anyone brings the fact that he drains people of their own blood.

"Yeah poor them." Elena whispered, praying silently that Damon won't hurt them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Charmer**

Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna strolled in Mystic Grill. As they walked in they noticed that people were staring at them, Emily, Aria and Spencer found this uncomfortable however Hanna found it encouraging and decided to walk up to some stranger at the bar.

"Hanna! You can't just go up to some guy at a bar!" Spencer urged.

"What Spence? I'm just going to ask for directions back to Rosewood." She replied causally.

"You can't go up to that stranger, he looks he's been drinking." Aria said worried for her friend. The girls heard footsteps coming up to them and a whirl of nervous butterflies filled, Emily, Spencer and Aria's stomachs.

"You know she's right, stranger danger and all." The man that Hanna had planned to go up to for 'directions' said as he stalked up to the four girls.

"Yeah we know. That's why were leaving now." Spencer stated extending her hand to grab Hanna's arm but she refused, Spencer glared.

"It looks like she doesn't want to go with you, 'Spence'." The man smirked.

Spencer was creeped out, how did he know her name? "How do you know my name?" She voiced her thoughts.

"Let's just say I have excellent hearing. I'm Damon by the way." Damon said reaching his hand out to shake Spencer's but she didn't move.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" He said acting hurt.

"What about you two? You've been awfully quiet." Damon asked, the smirk never leaving his charming face.

"Aria." She whispered.

"Emily." Emily copied Aria's actions, whispering.

"Pretty name for pretty girls." Damon continued his charming ways.

Stefan and Elena continued their date but Stefan had noticed between talking with Elena and eating his chicken salad, that Damon had made his way over to the four new girls. He knew what his brother was like, compelling and using girls for their blood.

"Hey Elena." Stefan interrupted her talking. "I think your right about those girls. Damon's over there, we should go up there." He suggested.

"I told you!" Elena exclaimed. "But yeah let's go over there." She told him and he nodded and they walked over there.

"Hey brother. " Stefan smiled and put his arm around him.

"Stefan, what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be on your date with Elena." Damon's teeth clenched in the last sentence.

"We wanted to come say Hi to your new… friends." Elena explained.

"Hi, I'm Elena and this is my boyfriend Stefan." Elena had turned her attention to the girls, introducing herself and Stefan.

"Hey,I'm Hanna and these are my friends, Spencer, Emily and Aria." Hanna smiled.

"Okay, now that's over. Why don't I buy you ladies a drink?" Damon offered and Elena scoffed at his failed attempted to make her jealous.

"Um, were underage." Emily stated.

"So? That's hasn't stopped us before." Hanna laughed.

"Really? I like that." Damon smirked and this time Elena did feel a spark of jealously rise up in her but she quickly pushed it away.

"Well we don't like you." Spencer spat and Stefan chuckled at her comment.

"Speaking for yourself." Hanna flirted.

"Hanna, we didn't come in here to flirt with hopeless drunks. We came in here to ask for directions." Spencer scolded Hanna, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Directions?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, we're from Rosewood. We were on our way to Brook Haven but we took a wrong turn." Aria explained.

"Yeah, so if you could just show us the way to Rosewood, we'll be on our way." Spencer said.

"You can't possibly drive at this time of night, can you?" Damon asked and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine." Emily said, starting to feel uncomfortable about where this is going.

"I don't think so. Maybe you should ju-" Damon's sentence was cut of by Aria's scream.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked, concerned.

"I saw someone in a black hoodie over there, it's gone now but I swear it was there." Aria whispered, unknown to the fact that Damon and Stefan could hear her perfectly like she was screaming in there faces.

Hanna, Spencer and Emily faces dropped. "We've really got to go now." Spencer said, before grabbing the girls arms and running to the exit door without waiting for a response.

Damon was at the door before they had even started running, using his vampire speed. The girls gasped when they saw Damon. "You're not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unhooding A. **

"What do you mean, 'Were not going anywhere'?" Emily asked.

"I mean, that you can't drive at this time of night." Damon said still trying play off the innocent act even though the girls were way passed that though and they figured out that they needed to leave.

"Look, we'll catch a cab if your so worried just leave us alone!" Hanna stressed.

"And hear I thought your were flirting with me!" Damon said, pouting which caused Spencer to scoff.

Before Hanna could reply, Stefan and Elena made their way up to the group that were crowding the doorway. "Just stop bothering the girls, Damon. There not from here." Stefan tried to reason with Damon but both him and Elena knew that was a difficult task.

"That's the exact reason why I'm not leaving them alone. There not from here, which means no vervain." Damon said.

Spencer was really confused, "What are you talking about? What's vervain?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, dear." Damon said smiling sickly sweet at them which just made him look more creepy than he did before.

"Damon, just leave them alone. Please? For me?" Elena said as she moved closer to him. Stefan was a bit uncomfortable with Elena saying that but he pushed it aside, knowing it was act. Well, he hoped it was just an act.

"Yeah, that's not going to work on me this time, Elena." Damon told her.

"There something going on between you two?" Hanna questioned.

"What? No of course not! I'm with Stefan!" Elena said blushing and walking back over to Stefan.

Emily had taken a causal glance around the grill trying too look anywhere but the creepy guy that wouldn't leave them alone when she spotted a person in a black hoodie at the bar, drinking.

She started walking over there and the rest of the girls followed.

"What's going on, where are you going?" Aria asked as the moved at a fast pace and in reply Emily pointed at the black hoodie and the girls got the message and walked faster with her.

"Do you really think it's A?" Hanna asked but no one had time to answer.

"You can't hide now A!" Spencer said and turned the hooded figure around to face them.

"Who are you?" The girls all said in unison.

"Who are you? And who is A?" Tyler Lockwood asked. This was Elena's childhood friend.

"Oh sorry, we thought you were someone else." Spencer said, embarrassed.

"A?" He asked.

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Compelled. **

After they realised that the black hoodie didn't belong to A, they all sighed. "Were stupid you know? A would never let us get that close to her or him, whatever." Spencer whined.

"Your right. I'm sorry for the false alarm. I mean, A wouldn't follow us all the way to Mystic Falls right?" Emily asked for the pure reason of reassurances because they all knew that A would follow to them to end of the earth happily.

"It doesn't matter anymore guys. Let's just worry about getting away from Damon." Hanna pressed, looking over her shoulder scared he would show up.

"Says the girls who was all over him 5 minutes ago." Spencer reminded Hanna.

"Yeah well, not anymore. Let's go." Hanna urged and ran off and they all followed only to find that the group they had left were still there and hadn't even noticed they left.

"Would you just let it go Stefan? I do this all the time it's not a big deal." Damon said to Stefan. The girls were really confused and wanted to know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked.

"Don't worry about." Stefan said before looking them in there eyes to compel them.

"Go. Don't come back and forgot this ever happened. You got lost, you waited just outside mystic falls and fell asleep in your car." He compelled them to forgot.

The girls had felt dizzy but did as they were told. "Wait. Stay, forgot what Stefan just told you." Damon compelled them, which just added to there dizziness.

"Go."

"Stay."

"Go now."

"Stay now."

All this was making the girls really dizzy, dizzy enough to pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped. **

Emily eye's flittered open and immediately squinted shut again at the bright light. Eventually her eyes adjusted and she took around her surroundings. She saw Spencer, Hanna and Aria sleeping near her on the floor. Memories flooded back into her mind like a flood. _Took a wrong turn on the way to Brook Haven, ended up in a town creepier than Rosewood, met a really creepy guy, Damon. _

'Damon! He must of kidnapped us! Where's my phone?' Emily thought while she searched her pockets for a phone.

"Looking for this?" She heard a voice say from behind her. She whirled her head around and saw Damon standing there with her phone.

"Give that to me now!" She spat so bitterly, she didn't even recognise herself.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, not with my brother eyeing me anyway." He smirked.

"Just give me my phone so I can call my mom. She's going to be crazy worried." Emily said, reaching her hand out for the phone.

"Don't worry texted all your parents." Damon shrugged whilst Emily's eye opened wide.

"What did you say?" Emily pressed.

"I just texted them saying that you got lost and got a motel." Damon answered.

Just as Emily was about to say something, Spencer and Aria started to stir. "What's going on?" Spencer asked sleepily.

"This creep, kidnapped us and stole our phones and texted our parents saying we were fine and not to worry." Emily explained.

"Wait what?" Aria asked confusion clear in her voice.

"Clift notes version; Damon kidnapped us and our parents think were fine so nothing to worry about right?" Spencer said sitting up.

"Yeah and also there was these messages from A? And they weren't very friendly." Damon informed the girls as he sat down next to them.

"Yep. That's A are not so friendly stalker." Emily said and Aria and Spencer glared at her.

"What are you doing? For all we know he could be working with A or is A!" Spencer whispered/yelled to Emily not knowing that Damon could hear perfectly.

"We have to get out of here. Wake up Hanna and let's go." Spencer directed to Emily and Hanna before turning to Damon.

"Thank you for texting our parents and keeping us from getting into heaps of trouble." She smiled.

"No problem. What about this A person? Should I be worried?" Damon asked seeming concerned which surprised them all.

"No, well it's just a big tangled mess that you really don't want to get stuck in." Spencer told him.

"Well, you basically just described my life." He laughed, and Spencer found herself loving that sound and her and Damon had shared that movie like moment when they gaze into each other eyes, forgetting the world around them.

"Okay let's bail." Hanna said, shaking Spencer out of her trance.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." She said still a bit confused but she shook it off. _Toby. Remember Toby. _She reminded herself of her boyfriend who was back in Rosewood, waiting for her.

"Bye." Spencer waved to Damon which earned confused looks from her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 'I'm Katherine Pierce.' **

The girls had made it three feet out the door and looked around and realised that they have no idea where they are. "Uh, how do we get back to you car at Mystic Grill?" Hanna voiced all four of the girls thoughts.

"Well I um, we could um, I don't know!" Spencer scavenged her mind for the best possible answer but came up blank.

"Well thanks that really helps." Hanna spat sarcastically.

"Hey! Look it's not Spencer's fault that creep in there kidnapped us and took us to god knows where!" Emily scolded Hanna.

"Sure. Maybe she doesn't want to leave, Em. Don't think we didn't see you little moment before, Spence." Hanna bitterly said.

"Oh my gosh! What's is up with you, Hanna?" Aria asked feud up with Hanna's attitude.

"I don't know I'm sorry, I am Spencer. I just miss Caleb and I've been finding it hard to deal lately and

I guess I've been just lashing out and I don't know, wow I'm saying that lot." She laughed a bit at the end through her tears and all the girls gave a her hug.

"Well isn't this sweet?" They all heard a girl's voice say from behind them. They turned there heads and saw the girl, who looked a lot like Elena from last night.

"Elena?" Hanna asked, confused. Elena seemed so nice last night.

"Oh you've met the famous Elena Gilbert. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not her. Sure I look like her but don't get confused, ladies. I'm Katherine Pierce."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 'Forgot we ever met.'**

"Sorry, I thought you were Elena. You look a lot like her." Hanna apologised.

"That's because I'm her doppelgänger." Katherine smirked.

"Doppel what?" Aria asked confused as where the others.

"Yes, basically a carbon copy. I thought you would know considering you came out of the Salvatore Boarding House." Katherine said loosing her interest and sounding board.

"Salvatore?" This time it was Emily who asked.

"Oh my gosh, you know nothing. You're wasting my time. Goodbye." Katherine said walking off.

"Wait! Katherine! Can you please show us the way back to Mystic Grill?" Spencer asked, hopeful.

"One thing you ladies need to know about me is that I don't do any favours without any in return. So what can you do for me?" She smirked.

"We just want you to point us in the direction of the grill, Katherine. Were not asking you to carve our heads in stone." Hanna said.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that. Do you have any idea who I am?" She asked venom in her voice.

"Can't be worse than A." Spencer muttered under her breath.

"What was that? Katherine asked waking closer to Spencer intimidating her even though she already knew what she said but she wanted to hear from her.

"Nothing." Spencer said but she didn't sound scared at all. Spencer was never one to put down a fight.

"Tell me what you said!" Katherine said and blue veins grew out of her eyes showing that she was hungry, for blood.

"Oh my god. What are you?" Emily asked as they all walked back in fear.

Katherine's eyes went back to normal, "A vampire honey and don't think I'm the only in Mystic Falls in fact this place is crawling with Vampires. Just ask Damon, he's one."

"What? Are you crazy?" Aria asked, shocked as she took in this new scaring and confronting information.

"Damon's a vampire?" Spencer whispered in shock.

"Yes he is sweetheart. Let's just say I know that for a fact." She stated and rolled her eyes at the girls confused faces.

"I turned him." Katherine said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-You turned him? Into a vampire?" Emily asked.

"Did I stutter?" Katherine spat and Emily flinched.

"Elena?" The girls turned there heads and saw Damon.

"Seriously you think I'm Elena?" Katherine said to him.

"Katherine." He said before turning to the four scared girls.

"I see you've met Katherine." He sighed.

"Sh-She told us she turned you into a V-vampire." Hanna said shivering.

"Of course she did." He said rolling his eyes.

"Leave now. Don't come back and forget we ever met." Damon said locking eyes with all them, compelling them. Just like that there memories of Damon vanished and just like that he became a stranger to them once again.

"Hey, um could you please show us the way to the Mystic Grill?" Spencer asked smiling.

"That way." Damon pointed in the direction.

"Thanks." Hanna smiled and the girls wondered off.

"Well that was a stupid pointless and a waste of my time." Katherine said bored.

"Easy on the adjectives Katherine." Damon smirked before walking back to his house suddenly regretting leaving Spencer. 'I'll get over it, she was just some girl.' He tried reassure himself and he knew with about a bottle of Whiskey he would totally forgot her and go back to been hopelessly in love Elena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Back to Rosewood. **

The girls headed back to Mystic Grill and Spencer spotted Emily's car. "Do you guys even remembered what happened last night?" Aria asked as they walked up to the car.

"I don't know." Emily said confused.

"Probably got drunk and passed out some strangers place." Hanna brushed it off and all the girls agreed but they all knew something weird was up.

Just as they were going to get in the car Stefan and Elena came up to them. "Hey, Stefan right?" Hanna asked.

"The one and only." He joked and the girls smiled.

"Hey Elena." Aria said.

"Hey." Elena replied.

"Did Damon take you home?" Stefan ask and confusion washed over the girls faces.

"Damon? Who's Damon?" Spencer said.

"He compelled them." Stefan whispered to Elena, too low for the four other girls to hear.

"Doesn't matter. You got directions?" He asked.

"Yep got them for a guy called Matt in the Grill." Emily smiled holding up the piece of paper Matt and given them with directions back to Rosewood.

"Cool. Safe driving it was nice meeting you." Elena said as they got in the car and drove off waving.

"At least Damon didn't kill them." Stefan said wrapping his arm around Elena as they made there way into the grill.


End file.
